Our Baby
by Belle A Lestrange
Summary: Lena had to find a way to deal with the fact that Yulia is pregnant. Can she trust her companion again? Will love blossom or will the hate and deception tear them apart? Yulia's first pregnany R&R! Rated M for safety.


**Our baby**

**By**

**Belle. A. Lestrange**

**~27th February 2004~**

* * *

Lena looked up at Yulia as the news settled in. Was this really happening to them? She swallowed thickly past the swelling lump in her throat. "Are you sure about this, Yulka?" Lena looked up with watery green eyes, doing her best to ignore the burning sensation that began to well up behind her eyes and cheeks. When Yulia had gone to the doctor earlier she had assumed it was to sort out her sore throat, and when she was asked to come over she had wanted to discuss with Yulia about getting back together, despite her parents being against it. She had wanted to tell Yulia exactly how she felt ... that the way they kissed was not just as act ... at least no on her part, she knew that much. She was not, however, expecting Yulia to tell her that she was pregnant. Lena swallowed, the silence growing within her ears. She sniffed and averted her gaze from Yulia's. She didn't ... no ... couldn't look at Yulia right then.

Yulia felt her heart drop within her tight chest. She had expected Lena to be happy and excited, like she had been earlier. Not twice as upset as she had been before. "Kotenok why won't you look at me?" Lena's heart clenched at the nickname but she remained silent. Yulia dropped into the empty space on the sofa beside Lena, and placed a timid hand on her knee. She loathed to feel vulnerable but was only so infront of Lena. "Lenka, please be reasonable"

Lena's head of red curls whipped around at the use of her nicknames so that she was glaring intensely into Yulia's eyes, "reasonable?" she asked tensely almost spitting the word, "Yulia ... you told me that it was not sexual with him"

Yulia hung her head in shame "it was only recent" she mumbled.

"DON'T LIE TO ME YULIA!" Lena exclaimed forcefully tears pelting from her eyes, her fists clenching tightly in her lap. She squeezed her eyes shut and looked away, clicking her tongue in her mouth while trying to calm herself. Dropping her head she said in a low voice, "I think it would be best for you to leave now ... Volkova"

Yulia flinched but did not move as silent tears fell down her cheeks at the use of her surmane. Lena only used it for her when she was extemely angry. She shook her head and placed a hand on Lena's shoulder "I am not leaving you like this, my little Lenka"

Lena shook her off "Leave me Volkova ... I cannot forgive you now ... you have cut my heart-"

"Lena please!" Yulia gripped Lena's shoulder tightly and rested her head between the redheads shoulder-blades, sobbing "Lenka- I need you now- More than ever ... d-don't let me g-go t-t-through this alone ... I don't even know if I want the ch-child ..."

Lena didn't want to be harsh. She loved Yulia ... but to have Yulia pregnant was just- No. She sighed and leaned away from Yulia and began to stare out of the window. In a calm voice she said, "Have the baby. It is a gift from our Lord and you should cherish it. As for me ... I ... I need some time to think"

"A-about *sniff* about what?" Yulia whimpered not wanting to lose her best friend. They were soulmates; sure they hadn't started off on the 'best' of terms in Nesopedi but they had grown closer especially during t.A.T.u. and now they were branching out even more globally ... it wouldn't be any fun without Lena.

"Everything" the redhead sighed. Yulia nodded and stood up her sweaty hands gripping the small photo. She had wanted to show Lena the sonogram picture, but she guess her partner was in no mood to see it. So, before she left, she placed the picture on the hall table next to Lena's house keys, before leaving. As soon as the front door closed Lena released a breath she hadn't realised she had been holding. She collapsed backwards into the sofa and ran a hand through her hair. Yulia was only nineteen ... and Sidorov was an unfit father-figure! He already had a wife and children! He would break Yulia's heart. "Then she will have no one" Lena stated out-loud, "she needs someone, Oh God! Why me ... why us?" she resumed her crying until she slipped into unconsciousness.

Yulia huffed against the cold as she walked into the recording studio's the next morning. They were to record the english version's of a few songs. She shivered as she began to mount the stairs. She hoped Lena would be in a better mood that she had been yesturday. It was too much to ask so soon but she still hoped. When she entered the studio she felt her excitement burn away; the place was empty. She sighed heavily, dumped her bag and jacket on one of the tables and was about to raid the minibar when ...

**R I I I I I I I I N G !**

Yulia started when the phone began to trill loudly. She smiled at her own foolishness but swiped it up nonetheless "Hallo?"

"_Yulka?" _Lena's voice sounded in a panic.

Yulia's heartrate sped up, "Lenka what is wrong? Are you hurt?"

Lena actually laughed nervously _"No! I am so late-"_

"Lenka no one is here yet" Yulia laughed.

Lena sighed gratefully down the phone. Yulia could practically hear her smiling with sheer relief. "_Okay. Bye!"_

"Lenka-" the phoneline went dead. Yulia swallowed and felt her heart grow heavy once again. She replaced the phone on the hook, and decided that the only thing she could so was to wait.

Lena wiped her forehead as she stuffed her belongings into her small rucksack. "Sandwiches ... check! Phone ... check! Keys ...keys?" she looked around and spotted them on the table. Sighing she swiped them up and stopped dead. There, face-up, was a small black-and-white photograph of ... "Oh!" she gasped,tears welling up inside her as she held the sonogram photo up to the light. Even though the baby was a mere blob on the page it made her heart beat faster. Feeling happier, she shoved the rest of her things into her bag and practically ran out of the door.

Yulia jumped once again when the studio door crashed open. She smiled wanely as Lena, panting and red-face, clung onto the door frame as she tried to regain her breathing. When Lena looked up she froze, and visibly swallowed. Yulia opened her mouth to speak when Lena abruptly threw the door closed and strutted across the room and dumped her things onto the table. Yulia watched Lena in silence. Lena suddenly spun around to face her, her green eyes narrowed. "I am still angry with you" Yulia opened her mouth to say something but then closed it, nodding wordlessly. She could understand; she would feel the same if Lena had been in her position. "But ... I have decided to ... um ... accept it"

That hadn't been exactly what Yulia had been hoping to hear but she nodded again. An awkward silence descended between them. "So ...?"

Lena sighed, "I saw the sonogram" she stated tonelessly.

"Oh" was all Yulia could muster.

Lena looked up at her, "what does Sidorov think of this?"

Yulia licked her lips and rolled her eyes, "I told him last night, unsurprisingly enough he ended it there and then" at Lena's sympathetic expression she waved her hand "it does not matter, it was not him I worried about" at this Yulia's eyes bore into Lena's, so that the older girl had to divert her gaze.

A tear fell from Lena's eyes, "Yulka-"

"Lenka" Yulia grabbed Lena's hands and placed them over her still-flat stomach "this baby in here is ours! Ours! No else's! Just you and me, like old times, remember?"

Lena began to cry, "b-but Yulia ... I ... my parents they ..."

A finger was placed against her quivering, pink lips, "Shhh Lenka, your parents do not need to find out" Yulia breathed leaning closer. Lena shivered against her and melted into the kiss that was initiated. Her moaned as Yulia's tongue massaged her own and dove down her throat. She swallowed Yulia's tongue hungry, her hands hoisting Yulia up onto the table. Yulia growled into the kiss and wrapped her legs tightly around Lena's waist. Lena whimpered as Yulia's hands raked aggresively through her wind-tangled red curls. Yulia pulled back slightly with a wide smile, "Just think ... *kiss* ... in seven months ... *kiss* ... we'll be a ... *kiss* ... real family ... *kiss* ... just you ... *kiss* ... me ... *kiss* ... and our baby *kiss*"

Lena smiled tearily as she kissed Yulia lovingly, "Yes, our family ..."

**~16th April 2004~**

**(Four months pregnant)**

Yulia had started to show by this point and was happily recording to her heart's content; however there were those rare days where Yulia was forced to stay inside her house. That's where Lena would shine merrily and spend however long with Yulia as she needed (sometimes all day and over-night) where she would give the younger girl massages on her shoulders, neck and feet, cook meals for her, and just be with her, talking and laughing like old times ... exactly how Yulia promised. Lena smiled happily as she helped Yulia gather her belongings. They were going to another sonogram to see how Yulia's baby was progressing. "Come on Yulka or else we will be late!" Lena called out as Yulia was still in the bathroom.

"Not my fault the baby thinks my bladder is a squeeze-toy!"

"It's not that big yet!" Lena laughed.

Yulia grumbled something before strutting down the hallway towards Lena "come on then, Lenka, time is wasting!" Lena merely shook her head with a smile as she held the door open for Yulia before following her outside. Downstairs in the parking lot Lena slid into the drivers seat while Yulia grudgingly slumped into the passenger seat and soon they were driving down the main road in the direction of the clinic. As soon as they pulled up outside the clinic Yulia pounced out of the door. Lena smiled sweetly before following suit and walking into the airy clinic.

Lena smile to herself; she had always felt oddly secure in a controlled environment like a clinic or school classroom. The clean hallways, bare, lino flooring and white-washed walls made everything appear large and controlled. Then again, it felt like a prison in a sense, the need to break free. Lena guessed that is why she felt Yulia tense and squirm beside her. She laced her arm around Yulia's waist as they walked towards the receptionists' desk, "everything will be fine Yulka"

Yulia smiled as she leant against Lena, "thank you, it will be okay because guess what?"

"What?" Lena smiled waiting for Yulia's answer.

Yulia beamed adorably, "because I have you with me"

Lena smiled, kissing Yulia's forehead, "I will always be with you Yulka ... no matter what happens" they came up to the desk and before Yulia could open her mouth and speak Lena jumped in, "we have an appointment at 11am for Miss Volkova"

The receptionist leafed through some pages on her clipboard before smiling and stating, "the doctor is just finishing up with another patient, please take a seat and you will be called for your turn"

Lena nodded "thank you very much" Lena wheeled Yulia over to the seating area where they each took a seat and waited as patiently as possible for them to be called. Yulia began to fidget in her seat as she wrung her hands in her lap. Lena took hold of one of Yulia's hands and clasped it gently, "everything will be fine, Yulia, it is only a little check-up, just like the others" Yulia could only nod as they were called up. They stood and followed the doctor into one of the small office-like rooms.

The doctor smiled as they all settled down within the room. The door closed with a soft click and Yulia hoisted herself up onto the slim, uncomfortable bed. The doctor turned to them with a smile, "I do not mean to be unprofessional but I adore your work girls' it is so inspirational and speaks the truth ... my husband and I play your albums all the time at our parties"

Yulia beamed "it is always nice to meet fans! Wherever we go there are fans, right Lenka?"

Lena nodded "yes we even had a fan in the local newsagents" The three women laughed together. Yulia layed down and rolled up her T-Shirt as instructed as the frozen jelly was squirted onto her slightly rounded stomach. She shivered as Lena took hold of her hand and pressed it to her lips. Yulia smiled up at Lena as a slightly blurred image appearred on the computer screen. "Aw look Yulka! It had your wavy black lines" Lena giggled. Yulia laughed merrily along with her, causing the Doctor to smile serenly up at them.

"Well everything looks okay here ... when will you be able to schedule another appointment?"

"Um ..." Yulia clicked her tongue while thinking, "how about this time next month?"

The doctor nodded "yes that is alright" she scribbled some notes down on her clipboard, "okay would you like a print of the sonogram?" both Yulia and Lena nodded their heads enthusiastically. The doctor chuckled and then printed out a copy for both Yulia and Lena. Within the next ten minutes the goop was scraped off of Yulia's tan stomach, her shirt smoothed down and then they were walking out of the automatic doors towards their car. They held hands as they walked across the parking lot, the cool air rubbing up against their cheeks like an affectionate cat. Once inside the car Lena smiled down at her copy of the sonogram. Yulia watched her affectionately; she watched how Lena's aura seemed to blossom with warm, fuzzy feelings. It made her heart skip a beat as she reached over to stroke a stray strand of red hair out of Lena's glass-green eyes.

"Lenka" Yulia breathed happily. Being with Lena made her happy. Lena smiled and pinched Yulia's cheeks affectionately before starting the engine of the car and pulling out of the parking lot.

**~21st May 2004~**

**(Five months pregnant)**

Yulia groaned as she walked into the studio. She had just finished her lunch break and was full-up after having a massive lunch of tuna sandwiches, chocolate chip cookies, skittles and spaghetti carbonara. Currently she was gnawing away at a stick of taffy as she slumped into a chair and dropped her bag at her feet. "VOLKOVA!" came a shrill yell from the recording booth.

She turned her head slowly in the direction of the voice and sneered, "what do you want, Ivan? Can't you see I'm busy here?"

Ivan wa sso angry that the blood vessels in his forehead were throbbing, "I don't care!" he spat "get into the booth now and record! Katina has been in the gym all morning and you don't see her complaining!"

Yulia looked over Ivan's shoulder to see Lena trembling from exhaustion in the recording booth, slumped against the wall. She sneered up at Ivan before pushing past him and entering the booth. As soon as the door shut with a soft click she looked down at Lena "Lenka, are you alright? Why are you so ... exhausted?" she asked converned, kneeling down beside the redhead.

Lena huffed slightly, "Ivan ... m-made me ... try and l-lose weight-"

"Why?" Yulia yelped "you're perfect the way you are!"

Lena rested her head on Yulia's shoulder "don't let Ivan hear you say that" she mumbled weakly "he thinks my thighs are too fat" Yulia was about to protest when Lena placed a finger to her lips and shook her head "no, it is alright. The excercise keeps me fit. Now come on we have to record the english songs" Yulia was not convinced that Lena was alright but decided to discuss it after they had recorded their songs.

Yulia helped Lena up to her feet and as soon as they were positioned with their mic's Ivan's voice boomed out, "we will record the english version 'All about us' ... got that? Go!"

They both nodded and soon the instrumental music was blaring through their headsets into their ears. Lena started off first and Yulia stood, mesmorised as Lena's sweet voice chimed out, "_They ... Say ... They don't ... Trust ... You ... Me ... We ... Us _..." she turned to Yulia and smiled as she continued "_But we'll ... Fall ... If we ... Must ... Cause it's you ... Me ... And it's all about ... It's all about _..."

Yulia joined in with her during the chorus and soon both girls' were laughing hyper-actively for some unknown reason. Ivan ground his teeth together as he watched the two girl's giggling away, their cheeks blushing red. "VOLKOVA! KATINA! PAY ATTENTION! WE NEED AT LEAST ONE SONG RECORDED AT THE END OF TODAY!"

The girls' didn't seem to pay him any attention as Lena snuggled against Yulia, both still laughing, "come on ... Yulka ... just one song hehe!" Yulia pouted but managed to pull the both of them up and reposition themselves and began to re-record the song once again. Before they started Yulia threw a disarming smile over at Lena and soon they had the song recorded and were on their way home for a quiet night in.

**~17th June 2004~**

**(Six months pregnant)**

Yulia felt angry. For some unknown reason she was absolutely seething. She glared at the blank television screen, her arms folded tightly across her chest. She was in the studio with Ivan and was waiting for Lena to arrive. "Where is this girl?" Ivan yelled slamming his fist down onto the table before bursting onto his feet and beginning to pace up and down. Yulia cocked her head to one side and glared up at the pacing man.

"Ivan, she is only twenty minutes late" Yulia stated "leave her be, she already said she would be late, yesturday"

"But WHY is she late?" Ivan raged.

Yulia seethed "IVAN SHUT UP! SHE HAD TO DROP HER SISTER OFF AT THE AIRPORT! LEAVE HER THE FUCK ALONE!"

Ivan glared at her "you know what Volkova you're protectiveness needs to be controlled. Or else something bad may happen to Katina"

Yulia had the audacity to laugh "your threats are empty, Ivan" she stated calmly "nothing will come between me and my little Lenochka" Ivan rolled his eyes darkly and continued to pace. Yulia sneered at the back of his head before walking over to the little mini-fridge in the corner by the small make-shift kitchen where they would often prepare snacks. Another half and hour dragged past and now even Yulia was getting worried. Lena should have been there by now, even with midday traffic. Yulia huffed and glanced up at Ivan with distatse. "I do not even see why I am here, Ivan, I should be resting like the doctor's said"

Ivan rounded on her again "you mean so I can be stuck with that fat-thighed red-head for another four months?" he raged under his breath, his fists clutching tightly at his sides.

"Okay let's get a few things straight!" Yulia yelled.

"I'll ignore the irony of that statement" Ivan muttered dryly.

Yulia glared up at him, "1) Lena is NOT fat! She is perfect in every way! 2) She is late and I don't even need to be here! And 3)-"

**KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK!**

"Hey! Sorry I'm late! I-" Lena broke off and stopped dead in the doorway of the studio as her wide glass-green eyes drank in the scene that was unravelling before her; Yulia and Ivan facing one another, both fuming with clenched fists and Yulia's cheeks flushed red. Lena sighed loudly, sounding exhausted, "what have you two been fighting about now?" then reality kicked past her fatigue and she glared, not at Ivan or Yulia, but in general "Yulka!" Yulia jumped, her anger ebbing away slightly "why are you here? The doctors told you to rest!" Ivan snickered drawing Lena's attention onto him, and he even had the nerve to tremble slightly. "And you!" the red-head raged heatedly, "why the hell did you even call her in? You know she's pregnant and needs fucking rest!"

Ivan shrank back and dropped to his seat, "fine! Take her home then, what do I care?"

Lena fumed even more and even Yulia was a little scared. "Oh believe me Ivan you will care, especially when I sue you for what you've done to Yulka! This is abuse! This is unfair!" Lena's voice strained slightly as she screamed at their manager. Yulia shrank back into the comfort of the sofa. She watched Lena dominate the shouting match that ensued. Once Lena had won, red-faced and panting, she unwound the thin scarf from her neck, walked into the recording booth and snapped the ear-phones on over her ears. The instrumental started and soon Lena's pure voice began to float through her lips;

**"Breathless, I'm shaking,**  
**Just watching the game you play**  
**Play**

**I'll give up forever to be in your heart today**  
**Today**

**Watching as everyone else gets a piece of you**  
**You**

**Knowing I love you much more than they ever do**  
**Do"**

Outside the booth Yulia felt her stomach clench. Lena's eyes were boring deeply into her own. Who wrote this song? Why was Lena singing it with such emotion? And why was she staring at Yulia like that? She felt slightly uncomfortable. "She is really good" Yulia smiled serenly through the glass at Lena. She felt the baby wriggle inside her and she smiled. She stroked her stomach and listened as Lena finished her song. Lena shoved the headphones off of her head and retreated out of the booth.

"How was that, Ivan?" she growled venomously.

Ivan nodded, deep in thought, "that was good. A wrap I'd say. Next week we can start on the other one"

"What is the other one called?" Yulia inquired.

Lena merely nodded and went over to the mini-fridge and rummaged around for a bottle of water.

Before Ivan could part his lips Lena smiled, "it's called 'All my love' it is really lovely" Yulia smiled too. She loved it when Lena became incredibly happy about something; she adored the way the red-heads cheeks would glow a tickled pink making her light brush of freckles to appear bolder than ever. Lena glanced down at her watch, "come on Yulka time to go"

Yulia frowned as she grabbed her bag from the sofa "where too? You did not mention going anywhere"

Lena smiled and shrugged over her shoulder "I thought about a quiet afternoon in the park ... it would do you some good to have some peace and quiet"

"But the park? Lenochka I adore you but please, that little stretch of green drives me mad" Yulia growled with a playful smile as she walked through the door and waited for Lena on the other side of the door. Lena closed the door and smiled as Ivan began spluttering his protests at them, before they entwined their fingers and walked down the cool white stairs and left the recording studio altogether.

"Not that park Yulka" Lena giggled "the big one on the outskirts of Moscow. The one we went to for your fifteenth birthday"

Yulia smiled and leant her head against Lena's shoulder as they walked, "aw I remember! We had only been in the band for five months! You made it the best day for me!"

Lena smiled "I know you told me over and over again, but I am glad I was able to"

They made their way over to the parking lot across the road. After climbing into Lena's car Yulia adjusted the seatbelt to fit over her bump before relaxing back into the soft leather chair. Her light blue eyes roamed around the front seats of the car and she smiled; the soft aroma of rich coffee was still surfing within the small car, a few scattered books littered the back seat, and Lena's purse was safely tucked away beneath the gear-stick. Lena looked over at Yulia only to find the dark-haired girl smiling back at her with a goofy grin on her lips. "Hehe what is up with that goofy grin Yulka?"

Yulia shrugged "I was merely admiring you, Lenochka"

Lena blushed "there is nothing to admire, Yulka"

Yulia's smile fell for a split second. She didn't like it when Lena put herself down like that. She leant over and took Lena's hand before she could start the engine. "Yes, there is. And I love everything about you. Even your flaws"

Lena blushed and smiled sweetly, "flattery will get you everywhere Yulia" she muttered smiling, before turning out of the car-park and heading in the direction of the park.

The park smelled of sweet honey-blossoms and freshly mown grass. Down at the bottom of the huge hill were several families enjoying their picnics. Yulia and Lena were not amongst them, instead they had gone to their own secluded spot on the top of the hill on the outskirts of the shade cast from the high trees that were clusted behind them. They were laying on the grass staring up into the vast blue sky, daisy heads poking their exposed skin. They were both wearing their large, round sunglasses, they had permanent smiles etched into their faces. They were silent, no words were needed, they were content happy and loved. Yulia rolled her head onto one side and looked into Lena's sparkling green eyes. "I ... I love you Lena" she smiled happily.

Lena was slightly startled that Yulia still felt that way, her heart racing, but smile nonetheless, "I love you too, Yulia, I always have ... and I always will" The redhead slowly entwined their fingers together as she leant over to her companion and captured her lips in a smooth, cool kiss.

**~3rd July~**

**(Seven months pregnant)**

The sun was blistering hot as it danced within the bright blue sky. A few whispy clouds floated by here and there. The trees and flowers were in full bloom and swayed in the faint breeze. This was part of the view that Yulia could see from her apartment window, the bathroom window to be exact. She caught a waft of fresh bread from the bakery down the street, felt whatever was left in her stomach lurch up her throat. She tipped her head forwards and promply vomited savagely into the toilet. She shuddered violently over and over again, before sniffling. "L-e-n-a-a-a-a-a-a!"

Footsteps hurried down the hallway and soon Lena was standing over Yulia, combing her black hair out of her eyes, "Oh Yulka, I told you that you felt queasy when you ate shrimp regardless of your cravings"

Yulia rolled her eyes at the lecture, "not the poi-" she jerked back over the bowl once again.

Lena winced, "just two more months and then you can go back to normal"

Yulia wiped her mouth with some tissue and laughed darkly, "what exactly IS normal for us, eh Lenka?"

Lena sighed and rubbed Yulia's shoulders, "normal is what we want it to be" she said with a small smile as she led Yulia over to the sink and got her toothbrush loaded with toothpaste "now come on, brush up, we need to start getting all your baby things" Yulia groaned as she brushed her teeth. "OH come on Yul, you need this stuff, otherwise what will the baby play with? Your hair straighteners?"

"It could" Yulia growled around a mouth of froth.

Lena chuckled "I don't think that would be wise" she turned to Yulia and smiled, raking her fingers through Yulia's dyed black hair, "we find out the babies sex today"

"I know"

"We could've have found out weeks ago but you didn't want to"

Yulia saw Lena pout and sighed, wiped her mouth and snuggled up into Lena's body, stroking her red hair, "Oh Lenochka, I wanted it to be a surprise. But I want to know now too!" Yulia squealed clapping her hands excitedly. Lena smiled and brushed her lips over Yulia's the fresh taste of mint roaming over her lips and the tip of her tongue.

Lena pulled back and smiled as Yulia pouted and tried to lean in for another kiss, "now, now Yulka, lets get you dressed, we need to go to the sonogram and then have a rehearsal in Moscow square straight after our little shopping trip"

Yulia sighed loudly, "Lenochka I really do not feel up to singing about in front of a loud crowd today"

Lena frowned at this. Normally Yulia loved to frollock in front of everyone, wiggling her hips and dry-humping Lena in the middle of the stage. Why not now? She ran a hand over Yulia's brow and frowned deeper "what is wrong Yulka?"

Yulia squirmed under Lena's caring stare. "I feel like I want to throw-up" she admitted meekly.

Lena's face grew sympathetic as she embraced Yulia and began to stroke her soft black hair. "We don't have to go shopping if you don't want to but I am afriad the concert still stands. It's our last one anyway and then after this concert we won't have to do any more for a while" Yulia leant into Lena's warm embrace.

She looked up with her wide blue eyes after a moment of silence, "Lena?"

"Yes?"

"Promise me you will protect me?"

At the frightened look in Yulia's eyes Lena felt her heart throb as she smiled softly down at her lover and hugged her warmly "no one else will protect you more than me"

**(AN HOUR LATER)**

Yulia's mood had changed dramatically as they stuffed numerous bags into the back seats of Lena's black SUV. She was giggling and smiling and caressing her bold bump through her T-Shirt. They had found out the sex of the baby and were now loading up on baby clothes, shoes, toys ... practically anything any soon-to-be-spoilt-rotten baby would need. Lena was happy that Yulia was happy, she had enjoyed shopping for the little unborn baby. It was fun squabbling over what colour clothes to get alongside what various toys they would need for the baby's future development. Once all the bags were loaded up into the car, the two young women slid into the front seats and buckled their seatbelts. "Ready for the concert Yulka?" Lena asked as she turned her key in the engine, and smiled when the car roared into life around nodded her head mutely as they sped away towards the park where the concert was being held. The journey to the concert was silent. Backstage they changed in silence and waited by the curtains in silence.

Lena looked down and notcied the black-haired woman standing beside her looking miserable and vacant. She lowered her lips to Yulia's ear, "everything will be alright Yulka. It's only seven songs. Can you maange?" Yulia nodded as they walked out onto the stage, smiling, waving and blowing kisses at their adoring fans.

"HELLO MOSCOW!" Lena yelled through the microphone. The crowds screamed and applauded even louder. Yulia felt her ears quiver with the force of the clapping but maintained her brave smile. Lena was beaming beside her, "which song would you like to hear first?"

Yulia knew which one the crowds wanted and, as if on cue, they yelled out "YO SOSHLA S'UMA!"

She trhew Lena a heart-melting smile as they took their positions on stage ready for the routine dance just as the instrumental music began to play around them. "Yo Soshla S'uma Yo Soshla S'uma ..." as they sang in unison Yulia felt her heart flow through her lips as she sang the well-rehearsed lyrics. She meant them, and judging by the sparkle in Lena's eyes she had recieved the message Yulia was trying to give her. During the instrumental solo when they kissed, their hands caressed one another's body's, their tongues danced slowly and their heart hammered against their chests in unison. Everything was in sync with their hearts desire. They barely broke apart in time when the next verse came up but they managed, however they knew that they would have hell to pay from Ivan the next day when he watched the news.

**~4th July 2004~**

**(STILL SEVEN MONTHS PREGNANT)**

"I MEAN HOW COULD YOU ALL BE SO FUCKING STUPID? HOW COULD YOU TWO LITTLE WHORES KEEP THE KISS GOING ON! IT'S A MARKETING SCAM NOTHING ELSE!"

While Ivan ranted on and on like an endless puppet dipped in red paint, Yulia rolled her eyes as Lena leant against her on the sofa and whispered in her ear, "guarantee the fridge is empty at the rate he's going"

Yulia giggled and nodded as she opened her arms and embraced Lena sweetly, stroking her rich red curls close to her scalp. Lena purred faintly against her chest sweetly, nuzzling closer to Yulia. It was safe to say that neither of them were prepared for what happened next. Ivan whirled around and stopped dead in the middle of his ranting. His face seemed to darken three shades of red and he was whistling steam from his ears. The sheen of sweat across his features shone in the florescent lights as the heat from outside filtered into the room. Lunging forward, he grabbed a handful of Len'as hair and ripped her away off of the sofa as she let out an ear-splitting scream holding her scalp through her hair. Yulia leapto to her feet as quickly as she could, clutching her bump, as she watched Lena whimper on her knees as Ivan shook her head and sneered in her face. "YOU FAT SLUT!" was the most common one he used.

Yulia saw red as she staggered over and landed a punch in Ivan's jaw forcing him to release Lena as he fell back several paces, "LEAVE HER ALONE YOU FUCKING BASTARD! GET IT THROUGH YOUR HEAD! WE LOVE EACH OTHER!" Ivan sneered at her as though he were about to say something, however Yulia silenced him with a bloody-thirsty glare. He slammed his mouth shut and stalked out of the studio. Sergey came out of the bathroom and helped Yulia lift a weeping Lena onto the sofa. Once Lena had closed her eyes on the sofa and turned away from them, Sergey and Yulia sat down at the small table with some sandwiches and ice cream.

"What happened?" Sergey asked gesturing to Lena.

Yulia sighed and rolled her eyes while stabbing a spoon into the ice cream tub, "he was ranting about how Lena and I kissed for two long yesturday at the concert and shit like that then he saw Lena cuddled against me, flipped his lid, grabbed her hair, threw her to the floor and started shaking her and screaming in her face"

Sergey winced as Yulia stabbed the ice cream again. He grabbed Yulia's hand so that she would not repeat the action. "Yulka what has the ice cream done to you?" he asked in an offended manner, with a teasingly smile.

Yulia smiled lightly in return before slumping back in her chair, stroking her stomach, "he just pisses me off so much"

Sergey nodded, "you and me both. I swear there's only a scrape pf butter by the time he's out of that damned fridge first thing in the morning! Plus he never lets Lenka eat"

Yulia snorted, "like that stops her. I have to force-feed her sometimes because she's so scared about Ivan" Yulia paused for thought "then again, if I was in Lena's position, I think I would be too"

"You saying she's weak?" Sergey asked around a mouthful of vanilla ice cream.

Yulia shook her head, "no but I'm more passionate about things like this, she's so soft-natured, kind, caring and-"

"That's why you love her" Sergey finished cocking an eyebrow.

Yulia smiled down at te tabletop and licked her lips, "and that's why I love her" she breathed.

**~15th August 2004~**

**(EIGHT MONTHS PREGNANT)**

Yulia was relieved. She had a wonderful career, lots of money, a supportive family, and a fantastic friend and lover in one Lena Katina. She could not have been happier. She was taking a warm bath and was making swirling patterns amongst the bubble bath when she heard a key turn in the lock of her front door. She tilted her head back and soon saw a familiar figure walk casually into her bathroom. "Well hello there stranger?" she purred cocking a seductive eyebrow up at the tall, well-shaped figure standing over her beside the bath-tub. She frowned as the figure was only wearing a thin trench-coat. "Aren't you hot in that?"

"I guess I am" the figure stated, their hands slowly unfastening the buttons, "I could always ... take it off" in one fluid motion the coat fell to the tiled floor to reveal ... nothing. Yulia's eyes went wide as she drank in the sight of Lena's pearly pink skin, naked and gorgeous with a faint fleck of freckles here and there. Her large breasts were swollen with the heat outside, her peachy nipples erect, the smooth slope of her stomach, the curve of her broad hips and the white bikini lines beneath her stomach and the curled tuft of ginger hair that obscurred Yulia's view of her clit. Yulia felt something stir within her.

Her eyes returned to Lena's, "you have no idea how much I want you right now"

Lena smile sweetly, "Oh I know, and I know we can't do the things we normally do but ... I thought you might want ... your own personal porn channel?"

Yulia blinked in surprise "you're seriously offering this?"

Lena nodded as she sat down on the edge of the bed, her legs dipped into the warm water ad spread apart as she leant down and pressed a kiss to Yulia's lips, "take advantage of this offer" Lena smiled before easing Yulia back against the tub wall, the water swaying at the movement. Yulia watched as Lena flicked her hair back over her shoulder and began massaging one of her breasts, her muscles lighting up with arousal. Yulia chewed on her lips as Lena's free hand slid down her smooth stomach and rested over her womanhood. She swallowed thickly when Lena sharply thrust a finger into her pussy, and slowly began pumping in and out of herself. Soft moans aroused Yulia as pre-cum slid slick over Lena's fingers and the taps she was leaning over. She shuddered in the water and watched as two more fingers slid into Lena's tight hole, her moans grew loud and desperate as she neared her climax.

A sudden idea came to Yulia's mind and before Lena could reach her orgasm, she removed Lena's fingers from her entrance and smile as Lena frowned down at her. "Just enjoy it, I'm taking advantage of your offer" she smirked before plunging her wet tongue into Lena's body. The moans that rung out against the tiled walls made the experience all the more erotic. Lena's clutched Yulia's soaked hair as the tongue swirled and lapped at her pussy.

"Yulka I ... I ..."

Lena never got to finish her sentence as an orgasm washed over her. Yulia smiled, and licked her lips, savouring the taste of Lena's body. Lena looked ready to fall backwards with the look of euphoria on her features. Yulia chuckled, took Lena's hands in her own and pulled Lena down into the warm water alongside her. She wrapped an arm around the red-heads shoulders and cuddled her close. Lena had a dreamy smile on her face and flexed a hand over Yulia's stomach. "Oh" she gasped quietly as the baby kicked.

Yulia laughed and stroked a wet hand through Lena's hair, "I guess the baby likes the taste of you almost as much as me"

Lena giggled and kissed Yulia's lips, "almost?"

"Almost. I like your taste the best"

"Competitive?"

"Always" Yulia breathed. They remained in the bath until the water grew too cold before climbing out, Lena practically lifting Yulia out, before going into the living room for some lunch and T.V.

**~23rd September 2004~**

**(DUE DATE)**

Lena stirred awake at 4 o'clock in the morning. She eased herself into a sluggish slouching position and forced her eyes to stay open as she glared down at the bed covers draped over her lap. She couldn't place her finger on why she had woken up so early. Then she felt it. A vibration against her thigh. She frowned and lifted the cover. Her phone had slipped off her night stand and fallen beneath her blankets. She was receiving a text. She groaned as she opened her phone and opened the text. It read:

_Lena, I'm having contractions! Call an ambulance and come to the hospital straight away! Please! Yulia x_

Lena's heart began to race at 200km/h! She leapt out of bed and began to dial the number of the ambulance service while pulling on her trousers, trainers and a jacket. "Hallo?... Yes an ambulance please ... my friend is in labour ... thank you" after giving the servicewoman Yulia's address, she grabbed her keys, jumped into her car and sped off into the pearly grey dawn. She arrived at Yulia's just in time to see the paramedics carrying her into the ambulance on a stretcher. She stumbled in the ambulance behind the paramedics, explained who she was, before seating herself at the head of Yulia's stretcher. The drive the hospital was long and dripping with tension as every so often Yulia would scream and yell as the contractions weakened her body. Lena gripped her hand the whole journey, wincing when Yulia's sleek pink nails cut grooves into her skin. "Yulka! Careful! It won't do us any good for you to break my hand!" Yulia slackened her grip slightly only to rip into Lena's skin a minute later as another contraction tore her to pieces. "Oh God!" Lena cried her eyes widening with fear. "PLEASE! SOMEONE HELP!"

The ambulance stopped outside the hospital in a matter of minutes and rushed Yulia inside to her own private room where she would have her baby. Yulia groped for Lena's hand as she was lifted into bed. Lena extended her arm forward as far as she could and knotted their fingers together. "L-E-N-A!" Yulia screamed, throwing her sweaty head back and tightening her fingers around Lena's. Lena winced but made no other complaint as a nurse came in, ushered her out, much to Yulia's aggressive protests, to change her girlfriend into a gown. According to the doctors Yulia was now dialated enough to start pushing her baby free from her body.

Lena was taken by the nurse into the room once everything was ready. Yulia was on the bed panting heavily, her hands clutching her round belly, sweat already licking her reddened features, from anger or pain Lena could not quite tell as she made her way over to the opposite side of the bed. Yulia whimpered and gave Lena's hand a light squeeze as if to say 'thanks'. Lena smiled tenderly and placed a chaste kiss to Yulia's lips. "You'll be fne, I won't leave you"

"Promise?" Yulia begged desperately her blue eyes swimming as she looked up to see Lena's loving smile.

"I promise"

**~00000~**

Sweat. That's all she felt. Sweat and pure relief. Yulia smiled triumphantly as she collapsed, exhausted, in pain and panting against the hospital pillows. She had done it. She had given birth to a baby. She breathed a smile as a cool, damp flannel was swiped over her flaming brow to calm her temperature down. She opened her eyes lazily to see Lena smiling down at her. "I'm so proud of you, hun" stated the red-head seriously, placing a kiss to Yulia's wet lips.

"Really?" Yulia asked. Lena nodded, making her heart swell with pride and love. Then she panicked. Gripping Lena's hand she strained to sit up a little straighter, "where's my baby?"

Lena smiled and pushed her gently backwards against the pillows before disappearring for a second. Yulia frownd as the curtain was half-closed cutting off her view of half of the room to her left. All sense of reality faded, however, when Lena returned with a small white bundle cuddled in her arms. "Yulia may I present to you, your baby girl"

Yulia gently relieved Lena of the weighty bundle and cradled her new baby girl against her chest, rocking her faintly. A tear dropped onto the blanket. Yulia looked up with a teary smile as Lena, "she's beautiful, isn't she Lena?"

Lena nodded stroking Yulia's sweat-slicked hair, "just like you" she sat down beside Yulia, wrapped an arm around her neck and pulled her against herself and the pillows. Yulia played with the baby's hand until her small fist enveloped Yulia's pinky finger.

"Look Lenka! She's grabbing my pinky!" Lena chuckled. Yulia seemed almost like a child herself, so excited and filled with joy. Her glass-green gaze drifted down to the small baby girl, her pink skin glowing under the florescent lights, the small tuft of blonde curls floating to and forth against Yulia's breath.

"Love you Yulia" she smiled resting her head against Yulia's forehead.

"What about the baby?" Yulia asked, eyes welling with unconditional tears.

Lena chuckled "yes I love the baby too. So Yulka ... what do you want to name our baby?"

Yulia's head snapped up in surprise, "o-our baby?" Lena stroked the younger girls' hair softly while nodding her head with a smile. Yulia melted with love and affection. She looked down at the sleeping baby girl in her arms and smiled, "I have the perfect name" she stated quietly, "Viktoria"

Lena nodded with approval before stroked the baby's cheek "do you like your name, Vika?" the baby sighed a spit-bubble, causing both girls' to chuckle, "I'll take that as a 'yes' then" Lena smiled happily.

Yulia looked up at her lover with a serious face filled with love, "here's to Vika-" she murmured leaning her chin up for a small kiss.

"-Our baby" Lena finished before enveloping Yulia's lips with her own in an eternal kiss.

**~THE END~**

* * *

**A/N: FINALLY! I have finally finished this story! Most of the dates are correct i.e. birthing date, month when Yulia was pregnant yada yada yada, however the events that occur are purely made from my imagination so not haters, and if you hate, I'll report! It took me a month and a half to finished this and I really hope anyone who reads it to enjoy it :3 reviews are welcome of course.**


End file.
